Bad Day
by Smnbkr
Summary: Jane is having a really bad day. I own nothing.
1. Chapter 1

It was another one of those dreaded sleepless nights. The boredom was sometimes overwhelming and today was one of those days where it just dragged on. Thankfully my phone started to ring, reaching over to pick it up I saw it was Lisbon.

"Hey Lisbon." I got up to get ready when Lisbon started to talk.

"Hightower wants us to take over a case." Walking over to my drawer I opened it a little to fast hitting myself square in the balls. I hit the floor a few seconds after my phone did. "Ahhhhhh!"

"Jane are you okay?" The only thing that came out was another groan and my failed attempt at trying to regain my composure. "Jane what is going on?" About two minutes later I picked up the phone. "Sorry I just caught myself with my drawer." She let out a sigh of relief. "I'll be there as soon as possible." Flipping the phone shut while walking into the bathroom to get a shower. The shower felt good after a sleepless night. I got out and walked into my room grabbing a fresh suit from the closet. It was grey with a light purple shirt different from what I usually wear. The purple looked nice with the grey so who cares? I took the stairs two at a time because it had already been an hour since Lisbon had called. Grabbing the keys off the table I opened the door and slammed it right on my fingers blood ran freely from my now broken fingers. "What the fuck, you have to be kidding me?" My left hand was now completely covered in blood. I quickly pulled off my ring before my fingers swelled anymore. The pain hit me all at once causing me to lean against the door to support myself. Reaching back to open the door again it opened and I stumbled inside. Walking to the sink to rinse off my hand and put the ring in a safe place. The water stung as it washed the blood off my hand, causing the sink to become a deep scarlet color. It made me lightheaded to see my own blood. I was never good when it came to personal injuries especially when it involves massive amounts of blood. Wrapping a dishtowel around the still bleeding fingers would have to do. This time when the closed I was more cautious not to get my fingers stuck in the door. Driving was going to be one mother of a problem for me. It was hard to stay focused on the road with the excruciating pain in my hand hopefully it would numb up soon. The pain subsided about an hour into the drive. "Yes. Now I only have five hours to go!" My phone stared to ring and I picked it up with my bad hand. "What!" The person didn't answer at first but after a few moments Grace piped up. "Hey…umm…is everything okay?" She seemed taken aback by my rude greeting. "Yeah. I'm just having a bad morning. I already ball tapped myself and broke two of my fingers." Putting the phone on speaker and throwing it onto the seat so I would not have to hold it anymore. "Oh my god, that sounds horrible. Did you go to the hospital?" Lisbon was talking to someone in the background, but only parts of what she was saying was picked up by the microphone in Grace's phone. "No, you know how much I hate those places?" Her childlike giggle filled the car. "Fine, but I at least get to fix you up. Well I'll let you go, cya." The rest of the drive to Sacramento was peaceful.


	2. Chapter 2

When I arrived at the CBI I could feel the eyes one me. It was like they have never seen a man with his hand wrapped in a bloody dishtowel. The gawking made me angry as if their lives were any better. I quickened my pace into the building to avoid making anymore of a spectacle of myself, when I collided into Rigsby who was caring a coffee. Dark blotches appeared on my shirt as the hot liquid sunk into my skin. "Oh Jane, man…I…I'm so sorry." Trying to keep the shirt from touching my skin was useless as blood started to create another stain on my shirt. Rigsby stood there looking down at me and I waved him off and retreated off into the building. This day was already becoming a disaster and it wasn't even noon yet. Strolling into the bullpen Grace glanced up at me. "Hey…umm…you're bleeding all over your shirt." She had a way to brighten every situation. That was one of the main reasons I liked her so much. "Yeah. I'm pretty sure this shirt is ruined now." Flashing her one of my signature megawatt smiles. "Come sit down so we can take a look at your hand." I took the seat next to her desk and started to unravel now red dishtowel. The sight of all of my blood kind of made me feel lightheaded. So I gently shook my head back and forth trying desperately not to pass out. "Jane…" Was all that I could hear before colliding with cold hard floor. When conscious thought began to process again the sound of Lisbon talking became distinguished over the other voices in the room. I opened my eyes to see the team squatting around me. "You are going to the hospital and there will be no way out of it." Lisbon sounded mad, but the concern was written all over her face. There was a weird taste in my mouth almost like metal, reaching up with my good hand I wiped off my lips. The red sticky substance was now smeared on the back of my hand. The confusion must have shown as Grace quickly piped up. "You hit the side of your face off of my desk." Suddenly the feeling of nausea was overwhelming and I turned and puked on Cho. He jumped up quickly trying to avoid the vomit, but it was too late. His right leg was already covered in my stomach contents.


	3. Chapter 3

Lisbon helped me up and handed me a couple of tissues. I wadded them up and held them to my nose. "Grace take Jane to the hospital. Call me if you need anything." Lisbon was already walking back to her office before Grace had time to respond. "You ready Jane?" What am I suppose to be ready for? I was racking my brain trying to figure it out. "Jane…let's go." Curiosity finally got the better of me. "Where are we going?" She looked at me and then at Rigsby who was standing beside his desk. They shared a look of confusion between themselves. "What do you mean, where are we going? We are going to the hospital to get your nose and hand fixed?" Looking down I saw my bloodied hand. "What happened to my hand?" Grace reached out and touched my shoulder. "What is the last thing you remember?" Trying to remember something the only thing I could remember was laying bed. "I remember going to bed last night. Then it gets blurry after that." She ushered me out of the room and into the elevator. We walked to her car and she helped get into the vehicle. The drive was going well until we got caught in standstill traffic. The car sat unmoving for at least 30 minutes before traffic began to move again. A black van in front of us started to smoke and before you knew it a group of guys got out of the van. They were looking around frantically while yelling at each other. The shortest one pointed at our car and the men walked towards us. Grace rolled up the windows before they arrived at our car. "Open the door and step out of the car slowly." Frantically I looked at Grace who was still looking at the van parked in front of us. "Are you deaf? Get out of the car." The short man pulled out a gun and began to pound on the window with the base. "Hey I'll give you to the count of three before I rip you out of the car. One…two…three." Smashing the gun against the window glass flew threw the air. I was laying on the hot asphalt seconds later. "Now was that so hard?" One of the other guys walked over to me and heaved me off the ground, pulling my arms behind my back. "Do you know who I am?" He said while throwing his fist into my stomach. Several other cars stopped to watch what was happening. I shook my head which resulted in another blow to the stomach. "Hey boss we should go before the cops get here we seem to have an audience." He glanced around seeing the people watching him hit me. Pulling the gun out his belt he pistol whipped me. "Now this is to make sure you do not follow us. If you do I will do the same to your pretty little girlfriend." The sound was ear piercing as the bullet ripped through my flesh. They jumped into the car and sped off weaving through the parked cars.


	4. Chapter 4

There was so much light, which didn't make sense since I don't keep the curtains open. Trying to block the sun from my face seemed impossible it was coming from all around the room. Reaching for my phone to see what time it was my hand collided with something solid. I glanced over to see what I hit, but my eyes still haven't adjusted to the brightness of the room. People were talking why were people in my room?

"Jane? Can you hear me?" My eyes finally let me see Lisbon standing beside my bed. Jumping slightly at her appearance, pain shot through my right leg. "You were shot, do you remember?" Nothing was making sense right now. How the hell did I get shot? Looking around I could see that we were not in my room. Slowly things began to come back to me. "How is Grace? Was she hurt?" Lisbon looked down and smiled at me. "She is fine just a little stirred up. She went home to go to sleep." Lisbon appeared to be the only one in the room. "What time is it?" Lisbon glanced down at her watch.

"It is a little past six. The doctor said the bullet lodged into your femur." Just then a guy dressed in scrubs walked in. "Mr. Jane good to see that you are finally awake. We removed as many fragments from the bullet as we could before you would bleed out. One of the fragments nicked your femoral artery." He looked down at his clipboard glancing through a few of the pages. "Well it says that tomorrow you can leave. So get some rest and I'll get the papers ready for tomorrow." Smiling he left the room and handed the papers to a nurse. Thankfully this day was finally going to be over. Closing my eyes I fell asleep quickly it must be the morphine.


End file.
